The Right Feet
by Geek1
Summary: Just a little insight maybe?.....Grissom and son.


Title: The Right Feet.  
  
Author: Geek  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. etc.  
  
Notes: They say write what you know about..I know about small children. Thanks to Karen beta-ing again, you're a star!  
  
  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
The grey haired man looked up from his reading, straight into the deep blue eyes of his young son.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Can we go to the park?" The child smiled broadly at him.  
  
"Ask Mommy to take you." he replied, turning back to his magazine.  
  
"Mommy's not here."  
  
With a sigh Grissom laid down his glasses. "Why do you want to go to the park?" he asked. "Play on the patio."  
  
The little boy shook his head. "There's no one to play with. Play with me Daddy."  
  
"Do you want to watch a video? " Grissom asked hopefully. Much as he loved his son, he wasn't good at the kiddie stuff. He usually left that to Sara.  
  
" No." The child just stood and stared at him. He recognised the look in the 3-yr-old's eyes as one that Sara called "The Grissom Look".  
  
"How about I get you those paints Mommy bought for you? You'd like that, wouldn't you? You could paint a picture. I'll take it to work and show Uncle Nicky. You know how he loves your paintings." He smiled at the thought of Nick Stokes being on the receiving end of yet another multi- coloured masterpiece.  
  
"I don't want to paint. I want you to play with me." the child persisted.  
  
" I could get your train set out?"  
  
"Will you do a really big one all round the room like Warrick did when you and Mommy went out?"  
  
Grissom frowned at the memory of coming home to find that Warrick had laid out the train set all around the house. They'd been stepping over it for days, as Warrick had warned them he'd promised it would be left up for a while.  
  
"Well no, not that big. But you know how to put it together, so you could try." he offered. "Or how about I find that Playdough Mommy made you?" He got up from the couch, as if to go get it.  
  
"Mommy said if I got in my hair again she'd throw it away." was the reply to that one.  
  
"Well, don't make a mess with it and she'll never know." Grissom grinned.  
  
"I got it in my hair yesterday." He hung his head sadly.  
  
"Oh." He sat back down, checking to make sure he didn't sit on his glasses.  
  
"So can we go to the park?"  
  
Realising that he wasn't going to get out of it, he gave in. Not quite gracefully, but he gave in. "Okay, get your shoes." he sighed.  
  
The boy ran from the room, returning a few minutes later to proudly announce, "I can put them on all by myself! Look."  
  
Grissom looked, a smile breaking through as he saw they were on the wrong feet.  
  
"Hey scout, you did good." he said, ruffling the boy's curly blonde hair. "But you better let me help there. We can't have you falling over your own feet, can we?"  
  
Blue eyes looked at him, glistening with tears.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Why the tears?" Grissom asked, reaching to pull the boy forward for a hug,  
  
"I put them on wrong!" the child wailed, as tears streamed down his face.  
  
Grissom didn't quite know how to react. If he said the wrong thing now, no doubt he would never hear the end of it from Sara, *Where the hell was she anyway?* he thought. *She normally dealt with things like this! *  
  
He settled for pulling his son onto his lap and simply cuddling him. "It's alright scout. Nobody gets it right all the time. Why do you think Mommy checks me out before we leave the house? She's making sure I've tucked in my shirt and my shoes are on the right feet. Do you know how many times I've got to work and found my shoes were on wrong?"  
  
He knew he'd got it right as he felt the little boy chuckle against his chest.  
  
*Why hadn't anyone prepared him for this?* he wondered. *How did anyone know how to deal with small children? He'd willingly give his life for this small person in his arms. And yet he had no understanding of how he functioned, what he thought, why he asked the things he did, the way he made him feel. And yet Sara seemed to find it so easy.. why?*  
  
"You'd have funny footprints." the child laughed.  
  
"Come on." Grissom said, "If we're going to the park, shall we get some ice- cream too?"  
  
The child's eyes widened "Oooh,yes please! Can we get chocolate?"  
  
"Sure we can. Only we'll get it on our way home, so Mommy can have some too, o.k?"  
  
Just before leaving the house Grissom smiled as he noticed his son checking to make sure Daddy had his shoes on the right feet.  
  
~~~~Fin~~~~ 


End file.
